


Red Shift

by The_Exile



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: F/M, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, Implied Relationships, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: It was as if a floodgate had opened and all the world's negative emotions had forced their way into her mind through a back door that shouldn't have been there.





	Red Shift

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is 'I hate everything about you (Three Days Grace)'

_I hate everything about you. I wish I'd never met you. I hope you just die..._

She screamed and covered her ears. Barely able to stay upright in the constant tirade of anguished wailing and bloody phantoms of sickly red light who stared at her with desperate faces, she sank to her knees and collapsed against the balcony's outer wall. 

It had been so sudden. She was singing and staring at the moon and arguing with her older sister, then... this. It was as if a floodgate had been opened and suddenly the entire world's pain and rage and suffering had been forced into her head at once via some channel that had always been there but never before opened. 

She had often wondered why she was so sensitive to negative emotions. She hadn't even liked the constant everyday banter between the girls arguing over who was the better singer, Popo and Lisette squabbling over Alto, Alto screaming at the Harbingers every time they sneaked out and did something illegal... not to mention most of the Song Witches still being seriously psychologically troubled, despite days on end of emotional tuning. Medea had reassured her that it was natural for a young child to be a little sensitive, that she might be coming into Song Witch powers of her own and would be closely monitored for that eventuality, that the others would be smacked with a big stick by Archibald if they forgot one more time that they had children to look after now and needed to lay off the constant immature drama. Later Medea had said something about finding irregularities in the way Marie's Song Witch powers were developing, something unusually strong and... a little off... in a different way to just an out of tune string. There had been a plan to send her off to Veronica with Archibald as an escort to make sure no invasive human experimentation on minors happened.

And now this... 

Their concert practice suddenly disrupted by impossible amounts of psychic interference, the witches and their Conductor all ran outside to check that the child was okay.


End file.
